Kristina and Parker - Chapter 4
by nycgal1118
Summary: Kristina and Parker the continuation...


Kristina and Parker are laying on the floor in the living room since they didn't manage to make it into the bedroom, after giving in to their feelings once more. Kristina is staring into Parkers eyes and Parkers hers. Kristina is so elated with what just happened that she still has the butterflies in her stomach which won't go away. She is grinning from ear to ear.  
 **  
**Kristina strokes her hand through Parkers hair.  
 **  
K: You're so beautiful. I could just lay here and stare at you for forever.**

Parker blushes. ****

 **P: Oh Kristina.**

Kristina smiles. ****

 **K: Well it's true.**

Kristina kisses Parker. Parker pulls back. ****

 **P: We still have a meal to eat. I cooked it just for you and I don't want to go to waste.**

Kristina chuckles. Kissing Parkers arm. ****

 **K: I guess we got a bit distracted, now didn't we?**

 **P: Come on, lets eat.**

Parker gets Kristina up and they get dressed. ****

 **K: It did smell delicious when I walked in.**

Kristina and Parker sit across from each other and start eating. ****

 **K: So what are we going to tell people? I don't want to keep this a secret but I don't want you to loose your job over it either.**

 **P: Yeah, I'm not sure how we can get around the rules of no student/teacher relationships.**

 **K: Well I could drop your class.**

 **P: No, I don't want you to do that. You need to continue with the class, it's only for 5 months.**

Kristina smiles. ****

 **K: Well, you did say I needed a Tudor. Some after hours tutoring maybe in our future.**

Parker chuckles. ****

 **P: What are you implying Ms. Davis?**

Under the table Kristina rubs her leg against Parkers.  
 **  
K: Oh, you know.**

Parker smiles.  
 **  
K: But in all seriousness I can't stand the thought of being away from you for five months. I know we will see each other during class but being with you is all I want. I've just gotten you back and now I'm going to loose you all over again.**

 **P: You haven't lost me Kristina. This is just temporary. We will be okay, I'm not going anywhere. So you don't have to worry and besides I didn't say we had to give up all contact.**

 **K: I know but not being able to touch you or kiss you all the time for five months will be torture. But if it's what we have to do then I'll agree to it.**

Parker gets up and goes to the other side of the table and gives Kristina a kiss. ****

 **P: I promise, it will be worth the wait.**

Parker goes over to the sink and starts cleaning up.  
 **  
**Kristina gets up.  
 **  
K: The meal was delicious.**

 **P: I'm glad you were able to try it, seeing that we didn't get to it right away.**

Kristina comes up behind Parker. ****

 **K: Well, now I'm ready for desert.**

Kristina starts kissing Parkers neck as she wraps her arms around Parkers waist.  
 **  
K: Can I stay over?**

 **P: I have to be up early to teach a class.**

 **K: I can let myself out after you leave.**

Parker turns around. ****

 **P: Oh Kristina, I don't know how to say no to you.**

Kristina smiles. ****

 **K: I know.**

Kristina starts unbuttoning Parkers top. ****

 **P: Ms. Davis, you sure know how to turn me on.**

 **K: Lets go then. The dishes can wait!**

 **P: Follow me.**

Parker takes Kristina's hand and leads her into the bedroom. ****

 **P: Wait here.**

Kristina starts looking around the room. Parker returns with a box and hands it to Kristina. ****

 **K: What's this?**

Kristina opens the box and finds a necklace in the shape of a heart. She pulls it out and Parker takes it from her. Parker walks behind Kristina and puts it around her neck. Starring into the mirror Kristina holds the heart. ****

 **P: Now whenever you look in the mirror you know that you will always have my heart.**

Kristina starts to tear up. ****

 **K: I love it.**

Kristina turns around and kisses Parker passionately. Parker pushes Kristina against the wall and raises Kristina's arms up against it. Parker starts kissing Kristina's neck and then pulls her top off. She starts kissing her down her chest and then onto her stomach. Kristina pulls Parker back up and pushes her onto the bed. Parker sits up and Kristina climbs on to her lap.

Kristina smiles and kisses Parkers forehead. ****

 **K: So what do you want to do to me?**

Parker smiles back. ****

 **P: Well Ms. Davis, looks like you're in control at the moment. So I ask you, what do you want to do to me?**

 **K: Oh I could think of a few things.**

Kristina laughs. ****

 **K: But you're the teacher! So teach me something….**

 **P: Alright, if you insist.**

Parker picks Kristina up and puts her on the bed. The rest of their clothes come off and they make love once again.


End file.
